Olympic class
in 2395 |Affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |Service period=2361-25th century |Speed=Warp 9.2 (6 hours), Warp 13 (2395) |Cruspeed=Warp 6 |Length=310-320 meters |Width=136 meters |Height=102 meters |Crew=750; 2,500 (passengers); 8,000 (evac. limit) |Decks=27 |Armaments=at least 3 phaser arrays |Defences=deflector shields |Systems=torpedo launchers }} The Olympic-class was a type of Federation starship in service in the late-24th century. It was used by both Starfleet and civilian institutions, in roles such as science vessels or hospital ships. (''DS9'' novel: The Missing; 'ST'' - Countdown comic: "Countdown, Number Three"; ) History The Olympic-class was in Starfleet service as early as the year 2361. (LUG reference: The Price of Freedom (RPG)) At least one ship of the class, the , underwent construction at the Marin County Starfleet Yards on Earth by the yard's Skywalker Division. (The Official Starships Collection Issue 42: "USS Pasteur NCC-58925") In 2370, the participated in a search and rescue mission for the missing . ( }}; ST reference: Star Trek Encyclopedia) Despite its usual non-combatant role, the Olympic-class participated in some capacity in the Dominion War during 2374 and 2375. The Nobel reported many casualties during the conflict. ( |In the Pale Moonlight}}; ''DS9'' reference: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) The class was still being produced by Starfleet in the 2380s, and in 2385 a brand new ship, the , was loaned to the Rosalind Franklin Institute for Biomedical Research for a groundbreaking science and research mission headed by Director Maurita Tanj. (''DS9'' novel: The Missing) In the year 2387, three Olympic-class medical frigates, including the and the , were dispatched to offer aid to the Romulan Star Empire following the destruction of Romulus by the Hobus supernova. All three ships were destroyed on the orders of Nero from his mining ship, the Narada. (ST - Countdown comic: "Countdown, Number Three") The Olympic-class was still in service in 2395. In an alternate reality caused by an anti-time rift, the was commanded by Captain Beverly Picard. (TNG episode, novelization & comic adaptation: All Good Things...) By the 25th century, the class had been refit and continued to serve as hospital ships. In 2409, the ferried medical supplies from the Allied to the Contested Zone of the Solanae Dyson Sphere. (STO mission: "Medical Relief") Specifications The 300+ meter long Olympic-class was comparable in size to the refit and, like that class, shared a layout with many other Starfleet starship classes, having a recognisable primary and secondary hull with two warp nacelles. The Olympic's bridge was located on deck one, with crew quarters on deck five. A twin probe/torpedo launcher was situated at the fore of the primary hull, amidships; and the impulse engines at the aft. The navigational deflector strip was located in the lower primary hull, and a sensor palette made up the ventral surface of the hull. Airlocks were positioned either side of the secondary hull beneath the nacelle pylons, and the main shuttlebay was located at the aft of the ship. For defensive and tactical situations, the class was equipped with deflector shields, phaser arrays and the aforementioned probe/photon torpedo launcher. (ST reference: Star Trek Encyclopedia, , The Official Starships Collection Issue 42: "USS Pasteur NCC-58925") Known vessels * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'see also': unnamed Olympic class starships Category:Federation starship classes Category:Medical cruiser classes Category:Medical frigate classes Category:Hospital ship classes